


til hamingju með afmælið

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: hp_goldenage, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Older Characters, Oral Sex, Romance, Slash, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Written for Severus Snape's birthday today. The title means "Happy birthday" in Icelandic. Probably. ;)





	til hamingju með afmælið

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Severus Snape's birthday today. The title means "Happy birthday" in Icelandic. Probably. ;)

"Why did I ever believe you would outgrow your impetuous streak?" Severus grumbled, wondering why he'd agreed to go on holiday. 

In January. To Iceland. 

He must be going mad in his old age.

"It's one of your favourite things about me." Harry grinned and pecked him on the cheek. "Now, come on, this will be fun."

Severus could see the steam from the geothermal pools rising in the distance and, though it was only five in the afternoon, the sun had set nearly an hour before.

Harry wrapped a scarf around his neck and took his hand. "It's not as far as it looks and once we're in the water, you'll forget how cold it is outside."

The frigid air went straight through the heavy robes he was wearing though the lack of clothing beneath may have also been a factor. 

"If my bits freeze," Severus muttered, "it's you who will suffer."

"I'll warm them up," Harry replied with a wink as they walked along the path from their hotel room to the pools.

Betraying that he was as cold as Severus, the moment that they were close enough, Harry dropped his robes and slipped into the water.

"Oh, that's wonderful," he said with a sigh. "Get in here."

"If you recall, I am unable to move as quickly as I used to." 

"Nonsense," Harry said firmly. "Another year older and you're still as fit as ever."

Severus slowly sank into the pool, stifling a moan as the warm water lapped at his skin. He stretched his legs out, his aching knees already less sore, and felt ten years younger. 

"Marvellous, isn't it?" Harry slid in beside him and wrapped Severus's arm around his waist. "The stars are glorious without the brightness of the moon."

"Happy birthday, Severus," Harry murmured sometime later. "You know what would make it even better?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Do tell."

Harry reached behind them to where he'd left his robes and shoved something in his mouth. "Gillyweed!" 

Before Severus could ask him what on earth he on about, Harry ducked under the water. Severus gasped then let out a low groan when he felt Harry's tongue lick up the length of his cock. 

Severus leaned his head back on the edge of the pool and looked up at the night sky, losing himself in the warmth of the water and Harry's talented mouth.


End file.
